Adding a description to a program to acquire or release a memory area makes it possible to dynamically change the size of the memory area used for the program. However, this makes the program more complicated than before the addition of the description. To avoid this problem, there has been proposed a method of simplifying the description of a program by designating the size of a memory area to be used and an arbitrary number, calling a library function from the program, and securing the memory area in the called library function.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-223064.